Fallen To peices
by brengera
Summary: Conan is on vacation when he is throne into a big case. Luckly there are a lot af peices to this puzzle...


Chap 1-The Case

Conan had just been walking home from school with Amy, George, and Mitch when he saw Richard racing down the road. As Richard's car came screeching to a stop Conan walked to the car window.

"Where the hell have you been kid? I've been waiting for our. We are going on vacation. We have to be there in 1 hour. Get in the car."

"I do have school during the day" Conan flashed back. Conan got in the car and turned to Richard. "Where is Rachel?"

"She is already there. Stop asking questions. I have to drive" Richard basically screamed.

Conan sat back in the car. He watched the street signs fly by. Wondering where they were going, he sat deep into his seat, closed his eyes, and fell asleep.

When he awoke they were there. Conan got out of the car and walked towards Rachel.

"Hey Conan. Did you have a good sleep?" Before Conan could answer they heard a loud scream from inside a building. As they ran toward the building they saw Richard go inside.

"Wow, who could have done this?" Richard screamed. Conan rushed in behind Richard.

They body was on the ground in _pieces_, literally. An arm over here and a leg over here. Conan went over to examine the body, bumping into Richard on the way by.

"Err, you stupid kid." Richard picked up Conan ready to through him out the door. Conan bit Richard on the hand and ran to Rachel for support.

"He is just a kid dad. Don't be so hard on him." Rachel glared at Richard. Knowing Rachel's strength, he backed slowly away.

"Wow this is terrible" Rachel walked away from Conan. "How is this even possible, I mean actually tearing someone limb from limb."

Conan realized something… Rachel was wrong! The way the body looked, it couldn't have been torn. Conan knew this was another case to solve.

"Looks like another case to solve for Richard Moore, best detective in the entire world" Rachel knew her dad was gloating and gave him a look. "Rachel please don't ruin my moment" Richard said softly.

Chapter 2- The Details

When the place was empty they began the search. Conan was just looking around because he was being help by Rachel so he wouldn't interfere with the search.

He looked up and realized there was a crease in the ceiling, like a trapdoor. Also there were hooks welded into the ceiling holding, one holding the door.

"Hey is there a bathroom in here?" said a lady in the corner. (Mrs. Thomson, the victim's wife) She had her purse and a bag in her hand.

"Yes up by the stage," said a man. (Mr. Lockland, the owner of the building)

That explains the trapdoor, Conan thought. As the lady walked away, a small stone fell out of her purse. Conan ran over to pick it up. "Cement," Conan said softly.

"We should check out the stage," Richard said. "Might be some clues"

As everybody left the room Conan heard a banging sound from the bathroom, but he ignored it.

As they entered the stage the first thing that struck Conan was the gold Piano in the middle of the stage. "Wow shiny." Conan said ignorantly as he hoped for details.

"Yes, that is that is the piano the stare pianist, George Pinochle, would have played tonight. He was struggling and this was supposed to be a rebound consort. Now it looks like he would go out of bossiness," said Mr. Lockland.

"O man I hated his music." Mrs. Thomson was back from the bathroom.

"Hey, Mr. Moore. We found where the killer broke in." They headed into the men's bathroom. The handle to the pluming room had been smashed off.

"Well that was easy" Richard said sarcastically. They heard some music on the stage, and they race there.

"See, it isn't hard to play his music at all" Mrs. Thomson said. She was playing a line of notes. Suddenly she hit a note and nothing came out. Her face went blank.

That's it. Conan shouted in his head. Why the killer did it. How the killer did it. It all came together in his head. Now all he had to do was get Richard out cold.

"NO" Conan shouted. Everybody turned to him. He forgot his watched.

Chapter 3- Case Solved

Everybody was about to leave and come back tomorrow. NO, Conan thought. They can't leave.

He ran upstairs knowing Richard would follow him.

"Get back here you stupid kid!" Richard ran to the stage following Conan, and… SMACK!!! Conan had taken the rock he had found earlier, and, hit Richard hard.

Conan pushed him into one of the front row seats of the stage. Conan then ran downstairs.

"Richard wants you all to go to the stage. He has solved the case," Conan tolled everybody. He than ran to the stage, got behind Richards seat, and set his bowtie to the correct frequency.

Everybody was gathered on the stage when Conan imitated Richard.

"Ok everybody this is how it happened. First I will tell you how it happened. The victim (Mr. Thomson) was knocked out and brought to the stage. Then, here is the tricky part; the killer takes four small cement forms. Places the victim's hands and feet inside the forms and fills it will cement. Now waiting for it to dry, ties four piano wires around the shoulders and hips, then to the hooks on the ceiling. Now the cement is dried, stands the victim up, and opens the trap door. He falls; the weight of the cement helps the wires rip though the joints, making it look like a clean cut. Then, when the cement hits, it chatters and is easier to clean up"

Mrs. Thomson bursts out in laughs. "How is that possible? Ha!"

"Well laugh some more when I say that you, Mrs. Thomson, are the culprit. And I have the proof. Conan go play the note that was blank and the three around it."

Conan goes to the piano and does. No sound is heard.

Before Mrs. Thomson can speak Richard starts up again. "Also if you go into the pluming room you will find the cement in Mrs. Thomson's bag that she didn't return from the bathroom with. Now you are asking why she did it? George Pinochle took here career as an musical artist."

Mrs. Thomson starts to cry. "That man took my career and now he will go out of business. I hated him more than I loved my husband. I did the right thing"

Richard wakes up. "You did it again dad you solved the case" Rachel says.

"Right, yea, I did." He stumbles and goes out again. THE END


End file.
